Te voy a extrañar
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: "Por último [...] si dios existe, si realmente existe, podré hacer una última visita que me aclare todas estas dudas que prácticamente no me dejaron vivir, es todo lo que puedo desear en un momento como este." Esta es la historia de un amor atado y destruido por los prejuicios, esta es una historia de consecuencias.


_"Solo porque una persona no te ame como tú quieres, __no significa que no te ame con todo su ser."_

**Gabriel García Márquez.**

* * *

Estaba realmente cansado, había salido toda la tarde con sus amigos y el alcohol en la sangre no le dejaba pensar muy bien; entró y saludó a lo lejos a su madre para que no tuviera oportunidad de sentir el aroma a cerveza que debía emanar luego de aquella tarde en el bar, aunque sabía muy bien que a la mañana siguiente la suspicaz mujer le tiraría algún comentario por aquello, a ella jamás se le pasó ninguna de las borracheras de su hijo, ni siquiera esas que ni llegaban a llamarse borracheras como aquella.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave tras él. Apenas se volteó para lanzarse a su cama vio cara a cara a Dominique, Dominique Weasley, la misma, aquella con la que había reído, amado, rabiado y terminado hace tan solo dos semanas, ¿Qué demonios hacía en su habitación con el riesgo de ser encontrada por su familia? y sobre todo ¿Qué demonios hacía allí si ya había quedado todo tan claro y él podía jurar que el odio que ella sentía por él, por rechazarla y hacerla ver como una niña necesitada, era gigante?

- Dominique -tragó sonoramente, pestañeando.

- James - ella tenía los ojos hinchados pero a pesar de eso sonreía.

- No deberías estar aquí, nosotros no... Mamá está abajo y puede escucharte, Lily y Albus también y no quiero que comiencen rumores estúpidos - dictaminó frotándose las sienes, caminando hasta encontrar su cama en la oscuridad y sentarse. La luz de una luna llena le daba de lleno en la cara a la menor de los rubios Weasley Delacour y la hacía ver como un fantasma.

Se mantuvo a la distancia, respetuosa y silenciosa, mirándolo...

- Perdón - ella se aclaró la garganta - No quería molestarte pero necesito que me escuches.

- Y lo haré, Dom, pero... - James comenzó a preocuparse, quizás por su tono de voz, quizás por su expresión de "he llorado hasta sangrar por los ojos y por eso me veo así de demacrada" y lo peor de todo es que sabía que era su culpa, su entera culpa, por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que quedaba por digerir... para ambos - ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? - añadió un poco más despierto, un poco más sobrio.

- No - ella le aseguró y luego se acuclilló para mirarlo desde abajo con sus pequeñas manos sobre sus rodillas - James, perdón, perdón por todo.

- ¿Qué? - al morocho no le cabía en la cabeza.

- Sé que me odiarás, me odiarás tanto - continuó la ojiazul - Que todo lo que hago es tan infantil para ti, que te aburriste de mí y que probablemente ahora solo quieras que me vaya para dormir tu resaca en paz pero es importante, es tan importante para mí esto que estoy haciendo hoy.

- No comprendo - él la tomó de los hombros y la hizo ponerse de pie al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo, la miró casi sin aire en los pulmones - Dominique, nosotros ya hablamos sobre esto, yo te pedí disculpas a ti y tú a mí porque quizás me hiciste enojar un poco con tu actitud prepotente luego de... de eso que hablamos - titubeó.

- ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? - ella miró al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, James miró hacia otro lado - ¿Cómo querías que aceptara que mi querido James ya no me quería más? Que yacías a mi lado sin sentir nada, que tenía que seguir adelante sin ti.

- A la larga vas a comprender que lo hice por el bien de los dos, de todos en realidad.

- Quería pelear por ti - ella susurró a punto de llorar, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos plantados en el suelo. James cerró los suyos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior con la misma como si tuviera intención de hacerse daño - Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, de verdad.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? - Potter se abrumó, odiaba todo eso, odiaba tener que volver a hablar de eso luego de pensar que podía estar en paz sin ella, odiaba tener que ponerse serio luego de haber logrado con mucha dificultad volver a ser el payaso que siempre fue, odiaba a Dominique por hacerlo sentir tan miserable - ¿Querías que te respondiera positivamente y luego tuviéramos que mentirle a todas las personas que tanto nos quieren? A papá, a mamá, a Albus y Lily, ¡Al tío Bill y a la tía Fleur! a Victoire, a Loius, a Fred y Roxanne, a nuestros amigos, a nuestros abuelos...

- James...

- Ya lo habíamos hecho y yo no soy esa maldita persona que crees que soy - Dominique alzó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron con los pardos de su primo, quien respiraba agitado, enojado - No soy el mentiroso, no sirvo para eso, no voy a seguir pretendiendo que puede funcionar porque no funciona, porque lo hemos intentado maldita sea, Dominique, y siempre termino mal, siempre termino hecho pedazos por haber intentado mantener esto.

- Escúchate, estás hablando como si estuvieras protegiéndote a ti, solamente a ti, no a los demás ni a mí - la rubia hizo ver - Yo no te voy a molestar nunca más, te lo juro, te lo juro, pero esta conversación es necesaria - ella le tomó una mano y la apretó con la suya, volviendo a apartar la mirada.

James sintió como todo se le caía nuevamente y apretó su mano de vuelta, dolido, intentando buscar una explicación a toda esa nueva actitud de la pequeña Dominique, de la soñadora, infantil y única Dominique.

- ¿Nunca escuchaste que estar tanto tiempo ahí, siempre esperando por la misma persona, significa que estás realmente jodido? - volvió a hablar y una sonrisa algo extraña apareció en su rostro, como si se burlara de si misma, una sonrisa de medio lado de esas que él usualmente usaba con todos, de esas que ella había agarrado costumbre - Ya van dos años, James, dos...

- Lo sé - el mayor de los Potter no sabía ni qué pensar.

- Tenía que decirte en algún punto todo lo que yo sentía y realmente no esperaba que me respondieras, aunque todas las personas siempre quieren en el fondo que todo les salga como quieren - y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo de la misma forma, destruida, derrotada - pero quiero saber qué hice mal, qué diablos hice que dejaste de verme de la misma forma, que dejaste de creer que era la rubia más increíble y menos tonta del mundo, que...

- Somos pri...

- Por favor evita decir eso - la chica le soltó la mano con brusquedad y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro inevitablemente mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba un poco por la habitación con los ojos de James sobre ella - Algo más allá de eso debe haber, una sola razón para que no valga la pena, para que ya no te valga nada mi maldita existencia, James, para que no te importe llegar a hacer lo que te convenga conmigo y dejarme, para...

- Yo nunca hice lo que me convenía contigo - le aclaró - Yo nunca te usé, nunca...

- ¿No?

- Dominique - él la fue a parar y le tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus palmas - Eres increíble, eres inteligente, sigues siendo todo lo que dije que eras - ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte - Eres bonita, eres capaz, eres tan joven y yo también, no es que tú no valgas la pena, es que no vale la pena seguir hablando de "esto".

- ¿Hay alguien?

- Lo habrá - él miró al techo y luego volvió a mirarla, soltándola - Para ti y para mí.

Ella rió como si fuera algo muy irónico.

- Dime la verdad - murmuró - No va a cambiar nada, te lo puedo jurar y tú te darás cuenta solo... Dime la verdad.

James se sentó en su cama otra vez y jugueteó un poco con sus dedos, el perfume floral de Dominique parecía estar en toda la habitación y no lo soportaba. Intentaba negarse a abrir su bocota y acatar lo que le pedía su prima pero a la vez quería decirlo y acabar con todo, si es que ella era una mujer de palabra - y no dudaba de aquello - se acabaría cuando él quisiera hablar.

Entonces luego de un suspiró comenzó, sin mirarla, sin siquiera mirarle los pies, pretendiendo que no estaba:

- Si fueras... Si no fueras, mejor dicho, una Weasley, me permitiría, me daría el lujo de amarte, quererte, adorarte todos los malditos días de mi vida porque no tienes nada malo, al contrario, nunca pensé que me gustarían tantas cosas de una persona, era como un mito - titubeó y sonrió recordando que antes de Dominique creía que la persona "perfecta" en realidad era un invento tonto de la gente enamorada que quiere encontrarle una explicación a su locura por una sola persona de entre millones - Porque hay algo en ti que no me deja vivir tranquilo, y lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño pero no lo puedo evitar, voy tras de ti y luego digo _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte_ y quiero desaparecer pero siempre termino dañándote por las cosas que nunca planeo hacer, y por eso te pido mil veces disculpas, porque no es tu culpa estar así ahora, es mi culpa, es de mi entera responsabilidad y no pienses que hay un solo momento en el que no me sienta como una basura miserable, como un... destructor.

La sintió, la sintió llorar y sintió también que no tenía que seguir torturándola de ese modo, así que se guardó medio discurso y quiso terminar:

- Estamos mejor separados, Dom, aunque el sentimiento exista - la miró y ella a él, entonces la vio caminar hacia él y tomarle la mano.

Él se puso de pie y ella se abrazó a su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que se verían en esa larga vida que les quedaba. James, sin expresión alguna en su rostro más que la de la amargura de quien hace lo correcto pero no por eso es feliz, la abrazó sin cerrar los ojos, esperando que ese tortuoso momento pasara luego, porque querer alargarlo era de tontos e inmaduros que no saben renunciar a las cosas que aman porque es justo, porque querer alargarlo le dolería y estaba aprendiendo a dejar de lloriquear por cosas como esas.

- Te voy a extrañar - murmuró ella con un hilo de voz.

Él tragó sonoramente.

- Yo... Yo igual - confesó, a diferencia de ella, en un susurro.

Fue la rubia quien lo soltó y miró algo más allá de su hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - rió secándose las lágrimas, él se volteó y no vio nada espectacular, entonces volvió la mirada para buscar una explicación pero ella había desaparecido.

Dominique lo había hecho por última vez, eso de escapar sin decir adios era muy característico de ella.

* * *

En cinco minutos abrió su cama, decaído y harto. Acomodó sus almohadas y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Listo para dormir lanzó su ropa a un rincón y se acostó, pero con un golpetazo que casi rompe la puerta de su cuarto Lily entró como un huracán, encendió la luz y mientras él se sentaba en su cama, fastidiado por la interrupción la sintió llorar y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que creyó asfixiarse.

¿Qué pasaba con el mundo ese día?

- Lily - tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido. Su pelirroja hermana ocultaba su rostro en su pecho - Lily ¿Qué pasa? Dime, ¿Qué diablos pasa? - le preguntó realmente atónito luego de tomarle el peso a la situación.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, dime que esto no es real - repetía su hermana menor una y otra vez entre llantos, gemidos y casi gritos que lo desconcertaban y le dolían hasta en las entrañas. Ver a su hermana así de mal era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba presenciar en el mundo.

Harry entró a la habitación seguido por una Ginny totalmente ida, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro hinchado; James pensaba que su padre estaba solucionando algo en el ministerio con algunos de sus tíos que también eran aurores pero ahí estaba, como si se hubieran concentrado en hacer una reunión familiar en su habitación aunque Albus nunca apareció.

El muchacho miró a sus padres temiendo lo peor, algo muy malo tenía que estar pasando esa noche para que toda su familia estuviera así.

- Por favor díganme ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó intentando calmarse, sintiendo que el estómago se le estremecía del miedo, miedo a escuchar cosas terribles.

Y no estaba totalmente equivocado cuando Harry abrió su boca y tras un par de boqueos, como si no supiera que decir, soltara:

- Encontraron a Dominique mu... muerta en su habitación.

Lily lloró con más intensidad, como si escucharlo le provocara más dolor, después de todo Dominique era una de sus primas más cercanas junto a Roxanne, incluso Lily fue la que tantas veces sirvió de tapadera y cupido para que la rubia y su hermano estuvieran en paz al menos un segundo entre tanto prejuicio.

Pero quien preocupaba más a todos no ni ella ni Albus, quien shockeado al igual que sus padres había partido a la casa de los Weasley Delacour sin decir palabra, sin llorar. Quien realmente preocupaba a todos era James, pues hasta el más ingenuo de toda esa familia sabía que entre ellos dos había ocurrido algo y aunque no supieran que tan importante fue, seguía siendo algo.

James era el ex novio de su prima aunque a algunos les provocara estreñimiento la simple idea.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que el chico se largara a reír como si fuera un real circo todo el asunto y encima le encantara.

- Estaba conmigo, estaba recién aquí conmigo ¿Qué quieren que me crea esa mierda? - soltó sin parar.

- ¿Qué? - Lily se separó de él, mirándolo como si fuera un animal sin sentimientos, acto seguido comenzó a pegarle con los puños cerrados en todo el cuerpo y cara - JÓDETE, JÓDETE, ¡JÓDETE! - gritaba con fuerza - DOMINIQUE ESTÁ MUERTA, MUERTA, Y TÚ TE RÍES COMO UN PUTO DEMENTE, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE FUE POR TU MALDITA CULPA, TUYA, TUYA...

Harry fue por su hija y la tomó de la cintura para sacarla en sus brazos del lado de su hermano, impidiéndole que siguiera golpeándolo.

- Ella no puede estar muerta porque estaba aquí conmigo hace cinco minutos, por dios, ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Por qué juegan con cosas con las que no deberían? En serio se han pasado, Dominique y yo hemos charlado y ella se ha ido antes de que yo me acostara, no pasó nada, ¡AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA! - se hartó el muchacho dejando a todos en silencio, incluso a Lily quien seguía chillando y protestando entre los brazos de su padre.

Ginny se acercó a su frustrado hijo y le acarició el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Tu tío Bill... Tu tío Bill dice que al parecer ha estado varias horas... bueno, que hace varias horas ocurrió... James, Dominique al parecer se suicidó, o se le pasó la mano con el vodka y algún tipo de medicina que desconozco - soltó, adolorida, cansada y perdida, había repudiado a esa muchacha por el simple hecho de querer a su hijo y tener la mala suerte de ser otra Weasley y ahora que no estaba podía entender de una manera muy brutal y atroz que nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

- Albus no nos dijo nada y salió a la casa de tus tíos, así que considero que tenemos que hacer lo mismo porque probablemente ya todos estén allá - Harry intentó hacerse cargo de su familia cuando vio que James cayó, cayó profundamente en conciencia de lo que había escuchado y ni siquiera lloró, solo estaba ahí como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido y ni siquiera moverse lo tuviera.

Al ver que nadie hacía nada y Lily seguía llorando en sus brazos supuso que tenía que continuar llevando la batuta aunque todo eso fuera dificil, porque él ya había pasado por eso, por gritar en los brazos de Remus Lupin cuando Sirius fue asesinado ante sus ojos, porque vio a Ron igual de destruido que su hijo James cuando vio por primera vez a Fred Weasley muerto ante sus pies mientras toda una familia lloraba desgarrada, porque vio a los padres de Teddy un par de cuerpos más allá, porque Dobby murió en sus brazos y porque vio a Albus Dumbledore caer de una torre, muerto, luego de haberlo planeado sin miedo.

Y sobre todo, porque él había enfrentado a la muerte con la frente en alto y dolía, dolía bastante haber vivido tanto con todas esas historias.

- Vamos - le tocó el hombro a Ginny - James ponte ropa y te esperamos abajo, lo mismo para ti Lily... por favor, se fuerte - se largó con su hija y esposa, susurrándoles cosas a ambas, cerrando la puerta tras si, dejando a James totalmente solo.

Y el gran James Sirius Potter lloró y se ahogó en llanto totalmente en silencio.

* * *

Estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala de estar de la hogareña y francesa casa de los Weasley Delacour mientras bebía un jugo que le había llevado Victoire, quien luego de servir de anfitriona orgullosa se desplomó en los brazos de Ted y no lo soltó más. Bill y Fleur no se veían por la habitación ya que todos los "adultos" estaban reunidos con ellos en el comedor y quienes rodeaban a James eran sus hermanos, sus primos y Ted.

Rose consolaba a Lily y se lo agradecía enormemente, Lily era tan débil como una niña de cinco años y temía mucho por ella luego de un golpe así pero Rose era la más racional de la familia junto a Molly, quien estaba junto a su hermana Lucy -quien se había quedado dormida en sus piernas- sentada en el suelo; Hugo y Albus estaban hablando en susurros en otra esquina y Fred estaba sorprendentemente a su lado, en un silencio tan respetuoso como admirable. Lo único que necesitaba James era lo que su mejor amigo y primo le podía dar, compañía silenciosa y fiel.

Por último, no había visto a Louis, y había oído a lo lejos que no había querido salir de su cuarto desde que lo supo y francamente eso hubiera hecho él si no le hubieran obligado vestirse y hacer una aparición conjunta con su familia en la casa que tantas veces pisó de la mano de Dominique mientras sus padres y hermanos no estaban.

No lo soportó más y de un salto, mientras todos estaban distraídos, corrió como si la vida dependiera de eso y subió al segundo rellano. Como los inútiles de San Mungo no habían llegado con su maldito servicio médico legal a hacer lo que debían hacer con el cuerpo, él la iba a ver con o sin la autorización de alguien.

Sintió que Fred le llamaba con severidad y algunas pisadas de, seguramente, algunos que quisieran detenerlo pero no, realmente él estaba convencido de que no lo harían y así pasó. Abrió la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo, la habitación de Dominique Weasley y encontró a la chica en su cama como si estuviera dormida en posición fetal; en el piso habían muchos frascos y tiras de pastillas, remedios muggles -en el mundo mágico hasta las enfermedades más leves tenían solución con una varita y con pociones, no pastillas- y encima de la cama, casi al lado de la rubia, una sola botella casi vacía de vodka.

La maravillosa mezcla de la que alguna vez había hablado con ella, cuando hablando en broma intentaban decidir cuál era la mejor y más efectiva forma de matarse, y al parecer ella había ganado por sobre su opinión de darse un tiro en la sien a lo película muggle.

Avanzó y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, aplastando con una de sus rodillas un envase vacío de algo, entonces estiró su brazo y sin pensar en las consecuencias tocó su mano, sintiendo el mismísimo hielo de invierno a través de su piel. Apartó la mano pasmado y se arrastró a un rincón de la habitación, espantado, aterrorizado, vulnerable, temblando como un chiquillo ante un boggart horroroso.

- No, no, no - murmuró con voz temblorosa mientras, sin haberlo sentido, alguien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes? Luego de... luego de todo ese lío de tu decisión "madura" y las pequeñas discusiones que tuvieron sobre eso - preguntó la inconfundible voz de Fred.

- No - le aseguró James, recién tomando conciencia de algo...

_"Sé que me odiarás, me odiarás tanto", "Que todo lo que hago es tan infantil para ti, que te aburriste de mí y que probablemente ahora solo quieras que me vaya para dormir tu resaca en paz pero es importante, es tan importante para mí esto que estoy haciendo hoy."_

- Esto no puede estar pasando - enterró su rostro entre sus manos mientras Fred le palmeaba la espalda evitando en todo momento mirar a su prima al otro lado de la habitación, no le podía decir a nadie lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de enterarse de la noticia a través de su padre, nadie le creería, nadie podría siquiera tragar que Dominique estuvo ahí y lo abrazó, y lloró, y habló, y fue real.

* * *

Era realmente preocupante para él ver como el tiempo pasaba y seguía malgastándolo sentado en el suelo de su habitación, mirando un sobre que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Habían pasado cosas sorprendentes los últimos días, cosas que le sorprendían a todo el mundo menos a él, como cuando su tío Bill casi lo mata a golpes al verlo o como cuando Louis, por fin saliendo de su refugio anti personas llegó un día de sorpresa a verle a escondidas y le entregó ese sobre diciéndole que lo había robado de la habitación de su hermana creyendo que le pertenecía a él, creyendo que no podía dejarle nada a nadie más que a él más un "tú sabes por qué digo esto".

Y aún después de semanas no se atrevía a abrirlo, aún después del funeral más horrible del mundo, aún después de ver como hacían todo lo que a ella no le hubiera gustado que hicieran como por ejemplo ponerle ese ridículo maquillaje en el rostro o ese vestido rosa pálido, ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ponerle rosa pálido a una persona que significaba verde chillón? bueno, a Victoire, supuso.

No estaba bien, y eso no significara que llorara a diario o pensase en seguirla como Sid Vicious luego de apuñalar a Nancy Spungen; todo era relativo, todo estaba lleno de ella y él lo tenía muy presente, todo estaba lleno de esa noche que no ocurrió o que si ocurrió, todo.

_"Algo más allá de eso debe haber, una sola razón para que no valga la pena, para que ya no te valga nada mi maldita existencia, James..."_

Y ahora comprendía cada una de esas palabras que le golpeaban a menudo como bofetadas llenas de su esencia, la que nunca más podrá sentir porque la muerte es una decisión irrevocable, porque no era como si la borrara del móvil y de paso borrara sus fotos, porque siempre podía existir la opción de que recordara su número de memoria o se lo pidiera a alguien más y volviera a verla, o la opción de volver a tomar fotos mejores si ella tenía ganas porque ella nunca tenía ganas de fotos y las pocas que tenía las había lanzado por ahí, cuando tenía tanta rabia que no podía soportar verlas apiladas en un montón dentro de su cajón de escritorio.

Qué error más grande, ya no tenía siquiera una sola de esas fotos en donde ella estuviera feliz y durante unos momentos pudiera verla saludar, lanzar un beso al aire o incluso verla besándolo a través de un papel mágico.

- Dios - se tomó la cabeza, se volvería loco si no decidía hacer algo pronto, como abrir esa carta o decidir ser Sid y acabar con ese puto circo.

Gateó hasta su mesita de noche y tomó el sobre, lo abrió como niño curioso abriendo su regalo de navidad sin poder aguantarlo más y leyó, a través de la desordenada y femenina letra de Dominique, lo siguiente:

_Nunca hay explicación coherente para decisiones como esta, piensan todos. Una queda como egoísta, cobarde o simplemente como alguien que quiere llamar la atención y bien, sí, quizás soy egoísta y siempre lo fui al igual que cobarde, por eso me voy a sorprender siempre de la valentía que saqué para intentarlo por última vez cuando le dije a James que estaba jodida (en mis palabras, estar jodida es estar enamorada, en realidad, y la palabra "enamorada" no me gusta) y todo resultó así, todo dio vueltas hasta que tomé una decisión que sé que les dolerá por un buen tiempo como a mí el pensarla pero... o una toma la decisión o vive con la incertidumbre y la pregunta en su cabeza, esa de "¿Qué hubiera pasado realmente si yo...?"_

_No tengo mucho que decir, desde niña busqué una historia sencilla y épica que hiciera mi vida emocionante, así como en los libros, pero siempre me quedaba viendo y escuchando que los demás conseguían hacerlo. Primero mis maravillosos tíos Harry, Ronald y Hermione más todos quienes participaron en la última guerra de nuestro mundo mágico; luego a menor rango mi hermana, mi heroína, construyendo una historia de ensueño con Ted Lupin, el hombre más bueno que puede existir en la faz del planeta. _

_Y yo crecía, y nada me gustaba, era diferente, callada, no tenía absolutamente nada de veela en mi condenada sangre, supongo que eso es algo matemático y cuando te toca, te toca, como por ejemplo a mi hermana le tocó -no lo dudo por ningún solo segundo- porque nadie nunca brillaría como ella lo hace cuando sonríe o habla; __A mi se me traba la lengua al hablar a veces, me obsesiono con cosas mínimas como las runas antiguas, esos profesores tan jovenes que existen ahora en Hogwarts, y muchas bandas de rock, y todo, absolutamente todo dio un giro cuando conocí a James Sirius Potter (mucho más que el nombre que solía conocer más las historias de sus andanzas por Hogwarts)_

_Todos saben que yo no era de hacerme amiga de mis primos (no tenía interés de ser amiga de una familia enorme) hasta que apareció la explosiva Lily en mi camino y se hizo mi amiga así como luego pasó lo mismo con Roxanne, a los demás no los llegué a conocer mucho pero sepan que a estas alturas fue porque me faltó tiempo, no porque no quisiera. James fue otra cosa, muy distinta a mis dos amigas y primas. Yo lloraba porque un imbécil se había burlado de mí un día y ahí estuvo él, sin siquiera conocerme de verdad, diciéndome "hey, por merlín que no vale la pena, vamos por pudín a la cocina y hablemos de esas bandas de rock que tanto nos agradan" y cosas realmente triviales para hacerme olvidar lo estúpida que me sentía. _

_Debo decir que funcionó._

_Y no me gustaba, lo juro por los calzones perdidos de Merlín, es decir, ¡incluso creía que se veía realmente bonito siendo pareja de una de sus mejores amigas! ya saben, yo siempre emparejando a las personas, pero finalmente terminó conmigo (una ironía) besándome en el expreso de Hogwarts, escondiéndonos en las torres más altas del castillo o en la sala de los menesteres, fumando sus vicios frente al lago negro, y debo asumir que fue la historia épica que esperé, no miento cuando digo que fui la chica más feliz de todo el planeta cuando el guapo y popular James puso su mirada en mí, solo en mí._

_Pero hey, yo no era Dominique nadie Delacour, era Dominique WEASLEY Delacour, su prima, ¿Qué diablos? poco a poco se cayó todo cuando nos fuimos dando cuenta de que nadie en su sano juicio aprobaría aquello, cuando mis padres se enteraron y me dieron una charla de tres horas sobre la sangre y las cosas actuales, sobre tendencias que en la antiguedad eran válidas pero en esta época no, sobre un "no pasará" y sobre un "termina con el asunto que nos estás hartando". Se cayó todo cuando el mismísimo Harry Potter me miraba con cara de "eres una perra inmoral" y Ginny Weasley ciertamente en cualquier día terminaría mandándome a San Mungo si no dejaba de seguir a su hijo mayor..._

_Se cayó todo realmente cuando James me dijo mirándome a los ojos que no me quería, que ya no me quería más._

_Si quisiera alargarme hubiera dejado un libro, pero como no quiero dar la lata con mis discursos de siempre -esos que me salen mejor por escrito que por hablado- desearía decirles que los adoro, que me reservo mayores razones y que NO es culpa de nadie, NO necesariamente siempre tiene que ser la culpa de alguien así que no se molesten en pelearse y hacer de sus vidas un problema por este asunto._

_Por último (sí, ahora de verdad) Si dios existe, si realmente existe, podré hacer una última visita que me aclare todas estas dudas que prácticamente no me dejaron vivir, es todo lo que puedo desear en un momento como este._

_Con un infinito amor y aprecio a todos los que me conocieron_

_Dominique F. Weasley Delacour._

_"Estamos mejor separados, Dom, aunque el sentimiento exista." _pensó en sus propias palabras y se odio, no la odiaba a ella como ella supuso, se odiaba a si mismo por su cobardía, porque si le hubiera dado lo mismo el qué dirán ella se hubiera quedado o al menos si tenía esa idea en la cabeza incluso sabiendo que él la quería como a nadie en el mundo pudo haber hecho algo por ella, haber estado, haber ayudado, haberle hecho ver que la vida no es como ella la ve y que es mejor, haberle hecho ver que es mejor esa bonita vida que vivían mientras se ocultaban en las torres más altas de Hogwarts a una que ni siquiera ella conocía, pues allá en donde ahora se podía encontrar podía existir el infierno, el cielo o la nada.

Y en ese momento es él y solo él quien se quedó con la pregunta en la garganta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo...?

Ya no había más que hacer.

* * *

_"ahora me limito a observar el sol_  
_y veo todo lo que he hecho_  
_pienso que pude haber sido alguien_  
_pero no puedo detener lo que ha empezado_  
_cuando todo está dicho y hecho_  
_y no queda ningún lugar al cual huir_  
_pienso que pude haber sido alguien_  
_ahora solo me limito a observar el sol"_

**Sunspots - Nine inch nails**

* * *

**Demonios, nunca había querido asesinar a una Weasley ni menos a la rubia favorita de esta autora -sí, me imagino a Dominique Rubia como Candice Accola y me reservo los derechos de imaginármela así- y primero tuve la idea de provocar un accidente en donde Dominique muriera sin desearlo, pero creo que el suicidio es un tema en el que siempre he querido meterme al menos en un oneshoot como este. **

**Creo que este one me salió bastante largo y quizás por el contenido (MUERTE) no sea del gusto de todos pero no sé, no me justifico, solo soy una persona herida que escribe cosas sumamente tristes cuando está con este humor de mierda que no se me quiere pasar. **

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y agradecería si tienen algo que decirme (sea putearme o comentar algo constructivo) en reviews.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
